


Moon Child

by salty_writer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: based on Natural by Imagine Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_writer/pseuds/salty_writer
Summary: Reyna faces off with one of her nightmares.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Song Stories





	Moon Child

Bodies like pincushions lined the hill, rivers of blood turning the solid ground slick. A lone figure - bloodied and bruised, stood ready for the next round of combat. A silver arrow pierced the dark sky and sped its way to the figure, only to be stopped in its tracks by a flash of deep purple. More arrows fly just to be stopped in a similar fashion. Soon the archers are out of bolts and unable to continue their onslaught against the figure.

The silhouette moves quickly once the volley stops. Gold glitters as it changes from a bloodstained sword to a newly polished dagger. Quick dexterity easily allows the person to move down the hill and launch herself over the bodies of her comrades. As the moon illuminates her features, Reyna clearly sees her prey even as her eyes blur with tears of rage.

When her feet touch the muddied grass, her dagger immediately finds itself buried to the hilt in an Earthborn’s head - its body turning to clay instantly as it died. Yanking the Imperial blade from the large mound, she whirled around to face the dozen or so more that were scrambling to make more weapons. Standing at the back of the group is a tall man with mechanical eyes and a wicked smile. Next to him stands a bronze bow twinkling so bright it rivaled the stars.

“Reyna… Pleasure to see you again…” A smooth voice punctured the night, causing chills to run up the young woman’s spine. “Once again you let your friends die by my hand. What a truly horrible person you are.” With the last word uttered, the man rushed the area between him and Reyna - trampling the Earthborn in his wake. Her dagger switched to a spear quickly and she met him dead on, a roar in her throat. 

The two forces clashed fiercely, but before either side could land a killing blow, Reyna’s heart stopped dead cold. “No…” She whispered, crumpling to the ground with clay and blood mixing around her. The brunette’s eyes focused on the moon. “Not yet… I must kill him again…” The stars started to vanish, their lights blotted out as the moon engulfed the sky.

“Come back to me, my Huntress.”


End file.
